Adventures of the Horned Devils and other stories
by rebma726
Summary: These are special stories that go along with my story, Bones in the Fire. Mostly, they are somthing that I thought of when I got bored, but I think that they are fun. Rated T only because I tend to cuss.
1. Seven Years

This is a sort-of prequel to Bones in the Fire. I was mostly bored when I wrote this and I was practicing getting into Yarrows head. Yarrow may not seem like it, but it is hard to get in her head, even for me. I constantly have to smack her around a little bit for her to be clear on what she is doing. But this is kind of an account on why Yarrow stayed in Fairy  
Tail after seven years. Also, just a little insight on how she admired Natsu for all of those years.

* * *

Special Name: Seven Years

Yarrow didn't feel right to do this. She had grown up for most of her life not a mile from this place, but she still never entered the area often. She and Shark would always pass the area and think nothing of it. Yarrow would always cast a glance towards this area to see if it was disturbed.

The light stayed off year after year. The weeds grew. She would go and cut it sometimes, claiming that it was practice using her bone sharpening skills. After about a year, Shark would join her. They cleared out the clearing near the house and used it as their practicing area to make them stronger. They made sure not to disturb the house too much.

They made sure that the sign stayed in its proper position. There would be snowstorms or windstorms where the sign declaring the place as being Natsu and Happy's home would fly off its hinges and be lost for a few weeks before Yarrow or Shark would find it. One time, Yarrow had to dig through a snowbank ten feet tall to find it.

They also tried to fend off the area from the Twilight Ogre mages. Yarrow and Shark decided that it would be best if they only let the rival mages know that the area was their training ground, not that they lived near there. They would occasionally ransack the house to see if there was anyone living there. They would trash the place and then leave in a huff.

Shark and Yarrow would always clean up after the other mages ransacked the house. When the Twilight Ogre found out where the rest of the core mages of Fairy Tail had lived, they ransacked those houses too. Shark and Yarrow would do rounds every week or so to see if any of the houses needed to be tidied up. The rest of the guild would also pitch in a day of work every once in a while as well.

Nobody wanted the core members to come back to destroyed houses. It would be a long enough explanation as to why all of their money was missing.

Years dragged on. Shark began to get tired of cleaning up the messes that the Twilight Ogre mages left at the handful of houses that the core members lived in. He helped Yarrow less and less. The other mages from the guild stopped believing that they would come back.

Romeo and Yarrow were the only two left that thought that they would come back. Romeo and Yarrow were the only ones that would check up on the houses to make sure that they were secure.

Today of all days was different. Yarrow slowly woke up, knowing something was different today.

The morning started out like any other one in the house of the Horned Devils. Shark woke up and saw that there was little food in the refrigerator and yelled at his sister to wake up to help him prepare to make some traps.

Yarrow grumbles as she rolls out of bed. The feeling in her gut strengthened as she muddled around the house. She grabbed some wire and cheese to throw into a bag for Shark to take. Shark scoops up the bag and walks out the door.

Yarrow checks the refrigerator. Her face darkens as she sees that there is no milk or any sort of dairy. She makes a disproving face and rushes to get ready. The guild always has some milk or hot chocolate to satisfy her cravings. She will swing by one of the local farmers to see if she could work in trade for some milk after she went to the guild.

She was passing by the house when she saw the door was kicked in. She walked over to it, knowing that Twilight Ogre was there the night before. She was a professional at resetting doors and makes quick work of it. A raid happened every month or two for seven years. She lost count after it happened 50 different times at the handful of houses.

Walking in the door, she notices that it wasn't too much out of the ordinary ransacks. There wasn't a lot missing now, seeing that most of the valuable stuff was taken in the first raid. It was a mess, everything was thrown everywhere. She never really stopped to look at all of the stuff that was left.

She ran her finger over what remains of the table. For being tossed so many times, it has accumulated a thick layer of dust. There were so many different things in the room. A lot of it looked a lot lick junk, but Yarrow knew that he wouldn't keep it if it were. The good thing is that most of what he treasured was considered junk by the mages in Twilight Ogre. A lot of the little trinkets that Natsu had shoved in corners were assumed to be worthless.

Yarrow recognized a few of the things still, like the job postings that he completed. She would look at the board all day long to see if there was an easy job for her to take. She dreamed of the day that she would be able to be useful enough to go on a job with Natsu or Gajeel.

Yarrow laughed at the thought, Gajeel would never let her go on a job with him. He was such an independent person. She admired all of the other Dragon Slayers in the guild. She was closer in age to Wendy, but she always went on missions with Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza.

Natsu was the only Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail when Yarrow first arrived at the guild. She was so entranced with how confident Natsu was with his abilities and how he handled the dangers that were thrown at him. Every major battle that he was in, she would heal his bones, she was impressed that he would still find the strength to continue fighting when most of his bones were broken.

Yarrow moved around in the room, looking at some of the stuff that hadn't been destroyed. There were a lot of mementos from when he went on jobs with Lucy.

Yarrow remembered when Lucy first joined the guild, there were many questions that she had for her. She never asked Lucy any of those questions, she didn't want to inconvenience to her.

She wondered what they would look like after Seven years. Would they change a lot. Leedus and Droy changed so much in the Seven years. Shark and Yarrow changed too. They were a lot more comfortable with being able to carry out missions. And above all, the two of them grew up from the little brats they used to be.

Yarrow still couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen today. She exited the house and shut the door. She would clean up the place later. She needed to head off to the guild.

That day would change everything. The owner of that house was going to return. And that person would change her life forever.


	2. Graveyards

I don't want to give away anything in the summary. If you paid attention in Bones, then you might know right off the bat.

Oh, there is a character that talks very weird in this little story. If you have issues with understanding what she is saying, try pronouncing it aloud, or imagine a Scottish accent or something akin to that. I apologize if it is causes confusion, I think I translated it well.

Well, let's get into it. :)

* * *

Special Name: Graveyards

It all started with a comment that Mira mentioned before she left for Tenrou Island. Shark was intent on making the other mages in the guild recognize him. He was going to use this as his chance.

Mira had whispered a rumor that was floating around the city to him.

There are signs that a werewolf is in the area. Shark's eyes lit up as he got a devilish smile on his face and started to run towards the door.

Mira tried to yell after Shark to tell him that she was kidding, but the young boy was long gone, and even if she caught up to him, he was still intent on proving that he could capture the werewolf.

Shark began with the shopkeepers near the guild. Most all of them chuckled when the word "werewolf" fell from Shark's lips. He was a cute kid chasing after something that doesn't exist and the shopkeepers treated him just like a little boy, even though he was at least ten years old.

Shark was about to give up on asking the shop keepers and go back and ask Mira where she heard the rumor. He was sulking past a shady store on the outskirts of town, near a cemetery.

"I heard yer looking fer t'e werewolf," A figure dressed in a dark cloak asked, hovering in the doorway of the shop. There wasn't anything creepy about the shop itself, but it was in an area that screamed creepy. Shark didn't care, he was used to charging right into dangerous situations because of his rapid regeneration abilities. He jumped and rushed over to the person at the mention of the werewolf.

Finally, someone believed him and was going to help him.

"You know about the werewolf?" Shark yelled.

The figure straightened and looked around, motioning the boy to enter the shop. She didn't want to talk so freely about the werewolf in the open.

Shark gladly followed the woman into the store. There wasn't anything that caught his eye that was for sale in the store. It was mostly a bunch of smelly, old books. The woman walked to the back of the store and took a seat on a pillow on a rug. Shark took a seat on the rug facing the person.

"There've been noises, terrible noises, coming from t'e graveyards," the woman whispered, hunching down to appear small. She was already small for an adult, but she wanted to  
look as harmless as possible.

"Noises?" this was the first solid information that he heard about the werewolf in Magnolia.

"Aye, noises." The woman leaned in closer to Shark to continue. "Moanin', scrapin', cursin'. Yes sir, and howlin'. Oh, the howlin'!"

The woman removed her hood and leaned in close to Shark. She had the most unique green colored eyes that pierced into him. Shark recoiled a little from the effect that they had on him.

The woman was talking about the werewolf. She has heard it, maybe she has even seen it!

"Where is it?" Shark yelled, jumping up. He would finally be able to prove himself to the guild if he were to catch, or even defeat a werewolf.

The woman locked eyes with the little boy, "Oh, tis only happened at night, boyo. You return 'ere when the sun 'as set. Aye, I point yer in t'e right direction only t'en."

"Why don't you tell me more now?" Shark began to plead with the woman. She stood up and started walking to the door.

"Oh, Lad, t'e store needs running. How 'bout come back 'round 8:30," The woman winked at Shark over her shoulder.

Shark looked shocked at the woman. She wasn't going to tell him anything else after being the only person that knew about the werewolf. He reluctantly followed her to the door. Before he passed the threshold of the door, he looked the woman right in the eye.

"I'll come back later, but what is your name?" Shark asked. He wanted to have proof that there was a person that confirmed the existence of the werewolf in Magnolia.

The woman leaned back slightly, not sure what the boy would do with her name.

"Tutela Tatsuki," She peered at the young boy.

"That's a cool name," Shark said to her with a toothy grin, "My name is Kikotsu Evans, but everyone calls me Shark." and ran off.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Kohaku sternly said to her son when he returned home. Shark had told her about the strange woman in the shady spot. The only thing that Kohaku heard about the whole ordeal is that Shark was desperate to prove to the older kids in his guild that he was a good mage.

"But mom, she said that she heard it!" Shark began to plead with his mom. He really wanted to defeat the werewolf.

"I don't care if it sat down and had tea with her, you are not going alone," The auburn haired woman said to Shark. She continued with washing the dishes. Shark had missed lunch and she began to clean up before he got there.

"What if I get another person to go with me?" Shark asked as he went to the fridge and pulled out what his mom made for lunch. It was still warm, it hadn't been in the refrigerator for long.

Kohaku considered this for a moment. She didn't know that Shark had many close friends in his guild, that was what this whole werewolf thing was about. She began to consider the likelihood of a werewolf actually being in the graveyard. She sighed.

"You don't have anyone to go with you, do you?" Kohaku asked her son, exasperated that he pulled out half of the contents fridge to get to his lunch.

Shark was stuffing his face with lasagna, "I had one person in mind, but she never wants to do anything with anyone. I doubt that she would agree to it."

Kohaku began to replace all of the items that Shark pulled out. She figured that the worst that it would be is that you find some rabid dog, but thanks to Sharks skill in regeneration, he should be fine by himself, "I think that you can fight the werewolf by yourself, and be weary of this Tutela woman, I don't like her."

Sharks face lit up through his lasagna smeared face, "Thank you, Mom!" he jumped up and ran into his mom to hug her.

"Yeah, go clean yourself up, you need to look your best for when you take out a werewolf," Kohaku ushered her son away from here after a moment. She had left the water running. She never thought that her agreeing to this particular mission would change her life forever.

* * *

"I am going to hunt a werewolf tonight," Shark boasted to the only other mage in Fairy Tail that was in his age group, "What are you going to do tonight, Yarrow?"

Yarrow looked down, not sure if she should tell him what she actually was going to do. She was very embarrassed about it, "Just probably go to bed early so I can come into the guild early tomorrow."

"Why would you want to do that? Do you want to see the werewolf that I am going to catch and defeat?" Shark jumped up onto the table and stared at the light haired girl.

Yarrows face turned into an annoyed expression, "No, Natsu, MiraJane, Gajeel, and all of the others are leaving for Tenrou Island in the morning for their S-Class mage certification tests. You really don't pay attention, do you, Stupid?"

Shark's grin faltered a little. He had forgotten about that. He needs to get the werewolf early in the night in order to show it off to the older mages. Otherwise he would have to wait until they came back to show them the werewolf.

Instead of showing his concern about what he needed to do quickly that night, he glared at the little girl, "Who are you calling Stupid?"

"I called you Stupid, and I only call them as I see them," Yarrow flipped a piece of her hair and smirked at the slightly older boy.

"Why you," Shark didn't finish his insult before he lunged at her. They both had seen Natsu and Gray fight in a similar manner, and figured that it was acceptable here.

Before either of the children could hurt themselves, Erza walked up to them. She sighed and picked each of them up by the scruff of their shirts. The two were still swinging at each other, even though the redhead was holding them so that their feet weren't on the ground. The two would yell out insults at each other. Erza sighed, she would have to be a little more forceful with these two young mages than with Natsu and Gray.

"You two brats shut up!" Erza glared at the two of them in turn. Their bickering ceased as they cowered in Erzas hands. "You two are not like Natsu and Gray, you shouldn't look up to them so much."

She dropped the two and walked away. She was hoping that the two would behave. This was the last day that she had before going to Tenrou Island with some of the other members to be a proctor for the exam.

* * *

Shark was hidden under a bush. He didn't believe Tutela when she said that she would only, literally, point him in the right direction. Her instructions were very clear about what she wanted him to do after he spotted the werewolf, but her instruction on finding the beast was lacking.

She had told him about thinking over taking the life of the werewolf for his own personal gain. He received the same lecture from his mom, but Tutela seemed innocent enough so that Shark wouldn't get defensive with her like he does with his mom. Tutela mentioned that Shark might even want to keep the werewolf and take it home to show his mom after finding out that the beast was tame and friendly.

Shark scoffed at the idea, werewolves are undoubtedly the most ferocious creatures that ever ventured into the city. There would be no mercy for it when Shark found it. He would take it to the guild early in the morning and show it off to everyone before they left for Tenrou Island. Maybe, they might tell him that he is to participate in the exam next year. Shark grinned at the thought of being the youngest S-class mage in the guild, probably all of Fiore.

Shark inched closer to the edge of the bush. Tutela pointed to this bush when they came into the cemetery. Shark began to frantically search the bush for clues. Before Shark knew what the bush was supposed to be, Tutela was gone. He stopped his search of the bush to stare at the place that Tutela was last standing. Her shop lights were turned off and it was evident that she had abandoned him.

After a few minutes of awestruck contemplation, Shark decided that the bush would provide to be a superb stakeout location.

Shark waited for what felt like hours. All of the shop lights turned off surrounding the cemetery. He heard distant conversations from shop keepers and other civilians walking down the adjacent street.

Shark was about to give up on waiting for the werewolf. It had been far too long and Tutela hadn't given him much direction on how to catch the werewolf.

Something kept Shark there. He decided that it was commitment to his chosen task and said he would wait another hour or so.

Shark had fallen asleep under the bush in his waiting. There were no passerbys on the street since the last shop owner walked home in the chilly air long ago.

"Aw man, this one stinks," a small female voice rang in Sharks ears. Shark startled awake, fearing that the werewolf was about to eat him. He thought that he knew that voice, but couldn't place it. The female sighed and then there was some grunting sounds coming from the area directly to the north of the bush. She was close to Shark.

"But at least the teeth are still intact," the female sounded triumphant. "Sorry about this, Sir, but I can use them more than you could now."

Shark took a moment to absorb the information that was now presented. This girl would scare off the werewolf, or be a distraction for him when the werewolf came. He then thought a little more about what the girl was saying, was she, robbing the graves?

There was a loud crack and the girl cursed loudly, "Shit, that hurt. I know that they are hard to get out, but that was a little unnecessary, don't you think?"

Shark froze. Whoever this person was, she was stealing from graves. Did she say something about taking their teeth? And she is talking to the dead people she is robbing, man this girl is crazy.

Shark started inching to see out of the bush in the direction of the girl. He was about to try to scare her off. Hopefully scaring her would make it so that she would abandon her habit of grave robbing.

Shark inched closer and saw the back of the girls head, it was cloaked in a dark hood and jacket. He didn't know what to do that would scare her. Maybe she knew about the rumors of the werewolf. Shark began to make growling and snarling noises.

The girl went ridged when she heard the growling. Obviously, she heard about the werewolf in Magnolia. She quickly crawled out of the grave that she dug and moved another few feet before she whipped around and faced the growling bush.

She took a stance, head on towards the bush and brought both her hands together. She took a deep breath and yelled, "Bone Dragon's Roar!"

Only about six bones came from the Roar. One of them was rather large, a femur bone. The bones went flying into the bush and hit Shark right in the head. Shark had to cover his head from the weak onslaught of bones.

Shark rolled out of the bush and was about to take on this girl. She had just spat bones that were probably stolen from the poor man in the uncovered grave at him. He looked up at the girl and saw that her hood was blown back. He was met with the gaze of cream colored eyes and tan skinned face.

"Yarrow?" Shark asked as he saw the girls face.

"Shark?" Yarrow mimicked the shocked expression on Sharks face. Her look turned into something that was terrified. She began to step backwards from her position.

"Wait," Shark couldn't believe his mouth betrayed him and spoke, let alone beckoned the girl to stay.

Yarrows eyes began to water. Shark panicked he found the femur bone that she had appeared to spit at him. He picked it up and held it out for her, "Here, I think that you dropped this."

"I don't need it," Yarrow said, stepping closer to Shark. He didn't show any signs of running away from her, so she took another step. "I can't eat my own magic."

"Wait, you eat bones?" Yarrow nodded at Sharks question, "That explains why you were stealing teeth from the graves."

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Yarrows eyes continued to water as she took another step closer to him.

Shark looked down at the bone in his hands. She had created it in defense of herself and couldn't use it again, "Why do you eat bones?"

"It's personal. Don't you have a werewolf to catch?" Yarrow said almost too defensively for Shark to accept.

Shark's expression morphed into a glare, "I knew you were weird, but eating bones in your spare time is really weird. And the werewolf only comes to this graveyard at night."

Yarrow met his glare with one of her own. They stayed there in a stare-down for what seemed like forever. Yarrow sighed and then looked at the ground, "I need to eat bones. I normally can catch rabbits to eat their bones, but I haven't got a hit in a month. And there hasn't been any werewolf in this graveyard in the past three weeks. I have been the only thing in this graveyard."

"Wait, there is no werewolf?" Shark asked, slumping his shoulders. "no, wait, you are the werewolf!"

"What are you talking about, I don't have a tail," Yarrow crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

Shark knitted his eyebrows together, "You were cursing and talking and yelling. You were making all sorts of loud noises, some people must have overheard it and thought that there was a werewolf!"

"Well, congratulations," Yarrow narrowed her eyes at Shark.

In retaliation, Shark mirrored the look and brought up another question he had for her. "Now, why exactly do you need to eat bones?" Shark's tone questioned her sanity.

Yarrow raised her eyes to glare at Shark once again. She crossed her arms and looked away, "I was raised by the Bone Dragon. I can't help that I need bones to eat."

Shark contemplated this for a moment. The femur bone in his hands was proof enough for what she had said. The bones on the man in the uncovered grave were all in place, side from one molar that Yarrow yanked out, "So that means you are like Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy? You are a Dragon Slayer?"

Yarrow plopped down on the ground, the previous tears now streaking down her face. Shark was amazed at how quickly she changed emotions in this conversation, "I am only a Dragon Slayer in name only. I wasn't with Ostios for very long, so I didn't learn much from him about magic."

Shark walked over to her, unsure how he should phrase his response, afraid that she would cry even harder. He stood there looking at the girl. He raised the femur in his hand and then brought it down across her face. He slapped her with her own bone.

"No more digging graves, I can give you teeth if that's what you need," to demonstrate, Shark pulled out one of his incisors and handed it to the shocked Yarrow. Yarrow watched as Shark grew his tooth back right before her eyes.

"You didn't have to hit me, Dummy," Yarrow laughed as she grabbed the Femur bone from him and hit him in the arm with it.

"Who are you calling dummy, Dummy?" Shark grabbed at the femur to smack Yarrow with it again, but harder. Yarrow pulled it from his reach and began to run away from him.

Unbeknown to the two children chasing one another in the cemetery, a cloaked woman smiled. The small Dragon Slayer now had someone to confide in. Someone knew about her and her childhood, "T'ere ain't never been no werewolf, boyo. Tis only be a wee Dragon. Me hopes you keep 'er."

* * *

And that is the story on how Shark found out that Yarrow was the Bone Dragon Slayer.

See you next time,

Amber


End file.
